Ice Age: Humanized
by Heroboy005
Summary: The Ice Age Story in human Form. Enjoy! Rated T for violence and Peril. Author's Note: I do not own Ice Age.
1. Chapter 1: Follow The Crowd

Chapter 1

As the sun broke over the horizon, the streets of a half frozen city bustled with honks from cars and loud shouts for people, all traveling down south to avoid being trapped in the frozen wasteland. People in cars, on bikes, and even people on foot started traveling south. It all began two days ago when the government said that they were not gonna supply people when the ice came. So people decided it's better to travel south with the warmth then faced all the criminals and thugs and ice. So everyone packed up their meager belongings and started traveling down. But let's say that the trip was not exactly going to be comfortable…

"But why don't they call it the 'big chill'? Or the 'nippy era'?" asked a guy in a passenger seat of a car. "I'm just saying, why do they call it an 'ice age'?" His friend who was driving the car, obviously annoyed by the constant barrage of questions, looked over at him and gave him a death glare. "Because… Of all THE ICE!" he shouted. "You've been asking questions for three hours now, and I want to listen to my music. So be QUIET!" He went back to driving and the friend in the passenger seat looked out the window of the car. "Well things just got a little chillier." He muttered.

Over in a tar pit on the side of the road, four kids who were coated in tar, pretended to be zombies coming out of the ground and were moaning loudly. Onlookers tried to ignore them, but some had to laugh at their game. A short, fat, bald man walked over to the kids climbing out of the pit. "Come on kids, let's go!" he shouted. "The traffic's moving!" "But, Dad-" said the bald guy's son, who was cut off by slipping and falling into the tar. "No buts!" said the bald guy. "You can play 'Zombies' later." "Oh, okay." said the son, climbing out of the tar. "Come on guys." He and his friends climbed out of the tar pit and went to their families.

On the sidewalks, two female bike couriers, one with short black hair and the other with long brown hair, were slowly pedaling along their way. "So, where's Donald?" asked the girl with short black hair. "Uh, he said something about an evolutionary breakthrough." replied the girl with long brown hair. "Really?" asked the other. The two girls heard shouting and stopped to look over at a half completed bridge. A dude wearing makeshift wings, probably Donald, jumped off the bridge. "Look, I'm flying!" he shouted, right before he hit the ground with a loud crash. The girls looked at each other. "Some breakthrough." said the girl with black hair. The other girl shrugged and they continued pedaling.

Their pedaling was cut short however, as they stopped with other people to gasp and shout at what was coming their way. A large and monstrous pickup truck was driving in a straight line along the road as people drove around it to avoid crashing into it. People cursed and shouted and whispered about it as it drove along. The pickup truck was painted black, had the words "MAMMOTH" crudely painted on the side in sliver, and had a sliver painting of a mammoth on the door. The driver was driving along with a stern look upon his face. Suddenly, he turned and the cars collided into each other and caused a major traffic jam. The short, fat, bald guy from earlier got out from his car. "Hey!" he shouted at the driver of the pickup truck, which was continuing along. "Do the world a favor! Move your issues off the road!"

The pickup truck stopped, the doors opened, and out stepped a huge man. He was a giant, and probably the last of his kind. He was 7 feet tall, had rugged brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, and wore a dark red sweatshirt over a white dress shirt, brown slacks, and dark grey boots that almost looked like a mammoth's foot. He walked over to the short guy, and leaned down until they were eye level. "If I was your height, I wouldn't be drawing attention to myself pal!" growled the giant.

The short guy backed up. "Hey, give me a break." He spoke nervously. "We've- We've been driving all day." The giant looked over at the short guy's minivan. His wife, who was about as short as him, and his son were in the back, looking nervous. The giant softened up. "Go ahead then, follow the crowd." He walked back to his pickup and got in it. "It'll be quieter when you're gone!" he shouted before rolling up his window and continuing on his way. The short man got back into his van. "If he wants to freeze to death, I'll let him." They continued driving and joined the swarm of people traveling.

The giant kept driving until him a loud "KA-PUT!" sound. He stopped the pickup truck near a small cliff that lead to a forested area. He got out and pulled up the hood of his truck, and was met with a puff of smoke. He coughed. "Not again!" he went to the back and pulled out a toolbox and went about fixing the pickup truck.

…..

A mile away, snoring away on an empty bench, was a kid. He was a grubby looking kid matted dark brown hair and very bad teeth. He wore a sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off that was covered in mold and sweat, green cargo pants, and no shoes, but his feet were wrapped in bandages. He was sleeping peacefully when he heard a loud "HONK!" from a car. He opened his green eyes and jolted upwards, almost falling off the bench. "I'm up! I'm up!" he shouted. "Rise and shine everyone!" he looked around. "Zack?" he called out. No Zack. "Marshall?" No Marshall. "Birdie?" No Birdie. "Uncle Fungus?" and even Uncle Fungus was missing.

"Where is everybody? Come on guys, we can't play hide and seek! We'll miss the Mi…" his voice trailed off. "gration." He said quietly. "They left without me. They do this every year!" he talked to himself. "Why?" he said, sounding like he was gonna cry. "Doesn't anybody love me?" A pompous snobbish lady wearing a red dress and black sunhat was walking along with her poodle. "Isn't there anybody that cares about a kid named 'Sid'?" the kid sang. The snob went "hmmph!" held her nose up in the air, and continued walking, apparently not liking beggars.

Sid sighed loudly. "Alright, I'll just go myself." He said, brushing himself off. He took a step forward and heard a squish, and felt something warm and gushy on the bottom of his foot. He looked down, not a pretty sight… he stepped in dog feces, and fresh too. "Oh!" Sid groaned. "Sick!" he looked at the snobbish lady and her poodle, who was the culprit. "Hey Wide-Hips, curb it next time!" he shouted at the snob. "Ah! Jeez! Oh, Yuck! Oh!" He groaned as he scraped his foot on the ground, trying to wipe the poop off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Anger Of Bikers

Chapter 2

Over at an abandoned restaurant, two bikers were sitting in chairs and staring at the salad on the table. They both wore stereotypical biker clothing, with the vests and helmets and everything. One had a grey handlebar mustache while the other had a black goatee. "I can't believe it!" said the biker with the grey handlebar mustache. "Fresh wild greens… Frank, were did you ever?" Frank, the other biker with the black goatee, chuckled wildly. "Go ahead dig in." he laughed. The biker with the handlebar mustache, Carl, spotted something on the salad that appealed to his eye. "A Dandelion!" he smiled. "I thought the frost wiped them all out!"

"All but one!" voiced Frank cheerfully. The two bikers were about to dig in to their salad, when Sid jumped on the table and started cleaning his feet with the salad. "Oh, this is so nasty, this is!" muttered Sid, cleaning the poop off his foot with the salad. The two bikers gasped as he used their salad to clean off his feet. "Oh, Yuck! This has definitely not been my day." Sid jumped off the table and Grabbed onto Frank's shoulder for support. "You know what I'm saying, buddy?" asked Sid, picking up a fork on the table and using it to scrape the brownish grayish gunk off his foot. Frank growled as he continued cleaning his foot.

"Oh, What a mess! Hey, did you know you bikers have real short attention spans, right? It's a fact, no offense." Sid stopped when his foot was cleaned and let go of Frank's shoulder. "You probably don't even know what I'm talking about." He laughed. Frank growled at the statement he made. "Hey look!" Sid grabbed the Dandelion off a clean piece of salad. Frank gasped. "A Dandelion!" announced Sid. "Looks like one of the last ones of the season!" he popped the Dandelion in his mouth and chewed. "Mmm!" he swooned. Frank's face burned with anger.

"Carl!" he growled. "Easy, Frank." replied Carl. "He ruined our salad!" Frank growled. They both looked at Sid with death glares. Sid looked at the pile of leaves on the table and at the bikers. The bikers pulled out their weapons, Frank with a baseball bat, and Carl with a chain. "Oh, wait a minute- how was I supposed-" Sid backed away from the Bikers and tripped over a box. "Wait, what is this?" Sid opened the box, inside were Tortilla chips. "Tortilla Chips!" shouted Sid. "Oh my goodness, they're my favorite!"

He grabbed a chip and bit into it. Stale! But that was a risk he was going to have to take. "Delicious!" announced Sid with a mouthful of Stale Tortilla. "That's uh…" he tried swallowing, but it didn't go down. He tried again, and it went down. "Good Eating!" he smiled.

"But don't let me hog em all to myself!" he stuffed Tortilla chips into Carl's mouth and moved his Jaw to make him chew it. "Here you have some! Tasty isn't it?" Carl spat the stale chips out of his mouth and growled at Sid. "Bon Appétit-To!" he shouted before running off.

Carl and Frank ran to motorcycles and started them up. "Now?" asked Frank. Carl waited till Sid was far enough. "Now!" he shouted. He popped a wheelie on his motorcycle and charged forward. Sid screamed and ran with all he was worth. He ran towards the cliff and collided with a black pickup truck because he wasn't looking where he was going. The owner of the pickup truck, the giant from earlier, came over and looked at him. "Hey!" he shouted. Sid got up and climbed in the back of the Pickup truck.

The giant turned around and saw the two bikers coming towards them. "Pretend I'm not here." said Sid. "Let me hide in here. They're after me!" The two bikers got off their bikes. "Great, he's hiding in the back of that truck." said Frank.

Sid peeked out from the back of the truck. Carl growled at him, which caused him to flatten himself in it. "That's okay Frank; we'll have some fun with him." Carl and Frank walked forward, Frank tapping his baseball bat, and Carl swinging his chain.

"Don't let them impale me!" shouted Sid. "Please, I want to live!" "Get out of my truck!" the giant grabbed Sid by the sweatshirt and removed him from the back of the truck. "Come on, you're making a scene." said Carl. "Sir, will take our human piñata, and go if you don't mind." said Frank.

The giant turned around to Sid, who was hiding behind his leg. "Hey buddy, it's not them today, it's somebody else tomorrow." He pointed out. "I rather not be today, okay?" replied Sid.

"Look, we'll break his neck, and he won't feel a thing. How about that?" asked Carl.

The giant looked at Carl. "Wait a minute; I thought you bikers have a code of honor. You know, 'don't kill women, children, and older people?'"

Carl spat on the ground. "Who's says that we have to follow those rules?"

"You know." The giant cracked his knuckles. "I don't like people that kill for pleasure."

"Save it for a person that cares." snorted Carl.

"I'm a person that cares." shouted Sid.

Manny looked over at Sid, and then at the two bikers. "Okay, look. If you two can get through this sinkhole in front of you, you can have the kid."

The bikers looked down at the sinkhole in front of them nervously; their bikes wouldn't be able to get through that. Sid jumped out from the back of the pickup truck. "That's right, you losers!" he shouted, grabbing a monkey wrench from the toolbox. "You take one step in there and your dead!" he threw it into the sinkhole to prove his point, but strangely, it didn't sink. It wasn't a sinkhole after all! Carl and Frank smiled sadistically at the wrench, and then at Sid.

"You were bluffing, huh?" asked Sid nervously.

"Yep, that was a bluff." Replied the giant.

Sid took two steps back and then jumped in the back of the pickup truck. "GET HIM!" shouted the bikers. They jumped on their bikes and charged forward towards the giant. The giant stood his ground and caught the bikes as they race towards him. The bikers added more gas to their bikes and started pushing the giant over the edge. Sid looked over the right side of the pickup truck and saw how far the cliff was. He screamed loudly. The giant gritted his teeth and pushed the bikes back with all his might, then he picked the bikes up by their handlebars and sent them both flying, along with the riders.

"WOO-HOO!" cheered Sid, jumping out of the back. "AHHHH!" he screamed again when he saw the two bikers coming forward on foot. Carl swung the chain over his head and threw it around the giant's right arm like a Lasso. The giant gripped on the other end of the chain and whirled Carl around, sending him flying. Carl screamed as he flew through the air. Sid watched as Carl went flying, and winced at the sound of the crash. Frank charged forward with the baseball bat in his hands, ready to pound Sid into the ground like a tent peg.

"AHHHH!" Sid screamed again as he saw Frank approaching. The giant came up from behind Frank, grabbed him by his vest, and sent him flying.

Carl lay on the ground, and spotted something. "A dandelion?" he asked. However, Frank landed on the dandelion, and on top of him.

"WA-HOO!" Sid cheered. "You did it!" he shouted, jumping into the giant's arms. The giant, who didn't expect Sid to do that, tripped backwards and fell against the truck for support. The truck gave way, and the giant fell along with Sid, screaming all the way, and the truck, which rolled over and down the cliff and into the forested area.


	3. Chapter 3: Manfred, Diego and Soto

Chapter 3

The cliff wasn't exactly a cliff; it was more like a small hill. Manny slid to the bottom on his back, with Sid now on his chest, eye to eye with him. "You have some beautiful eyes." Sid commented. "Get off my chest." said the Giant, throwing Sid off of him. He walked over to the damaged pickup truck. "Wow, you and me, we make such a great team." said Sid, sitting up on the ground.

The giant looked at the damaged truck; it was too damaged to be ridden. He would have to walk on foot. "Hey, why don't we head south together?" asked Sid. The giant got up and brushed himself off. "Great, yeah, hey, jump up on my shoulders and relax the whole way." He said in mock happiness.

"Really?" asked Sid. The giant looked at him with a stern look. "No." he said in an angry tone of voice. He continued walking north.

"Hey wait, aren't you going south?" inquired Sid. "The change in seasons, wanting to not getting frozen, any of this a ringing a bell?"

"Nope, sorry, Bye!" replied the Giant, continuing on his way. "Okay then, thanks for your help." thanked Sid. "I can take it from here."

He was going to climb up the cliff and go south, but something got in his way. "Hey, you overgrown weasel!" shouted Carl at the top of the cliff. He looked scruffy and beat up after the excursion with the giant. Frank was right behind, with a death glare on his face. "Wait till we get down there!" Sid turned around and ran behind the giant.

"Actually, I think I'll go with you." said Sid, catching up to the giant. "I mean, that whole south thing is way overrated. I mean, the heat, the crowds, who needs that? Isn't this great, you and me, two bachelors, knocking about in the wild?"

The giant looked at him. "No." he replied. "You just want me to be your bodyguard, so you won't end up as a trophy or a side-dish."

"You are one very shrewd person." commented Sid. The giant kept on walking. "Hey, lead the way, Mr. uh… what's your name?" asked Sid.

"Manfred." replied the giant. "My name is Manfred."

"Well I'm Sid." replied Sid. "But Manfred, sheesh, what a name. How about I call you Manny, or Manny the moody giant, or… Manny the melancholy… Manny the-" Sid was cut off when Manny turned to look at him with an annoyed look. Sid gasped and scrambled up a small tree. Manny grabbed the tree branch and pulled Sid down to him.

"Stop following Me." growled Manny. He let go off the tree branch, which caused the tree to shake wildly with Sid holding on. He climbed out of the tree, shaking his head dizzily.

"Okay, I understand." said Sid. "You want me to stop talking and you want some peace and quiet. Well, if you want to zip the lips, then just say 'zip it' and I'll zip it."

Manny groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

…

Hours later, up in the mountains, a group of hunters were coming back from a hunt, with successful kills. They cooked the prey over the fire and talked with their families about the hunt. However, for the leader of the group of villagers, it was a special night for him. His baby son, about 1 year of age, had come out with his mother to meet him. The mother carried the baby and gently handed him to his father. His father smiled as his son's small hand touched his face. This was his son, the one to carry on the family's legacy…

A mile from the camp, two figures stood on rocks and watched the villagers go about their lives. "Look at that cute little baby, Diego." said Soto, the older one. He had long silver hair that he kept out of his eyes with a black bandanna, braided beard, pale skin, and one of his eye pupils was a milky white. He wore a dark green tank top, an orange and stitched together poncho over it; dark blue pants, black combat boots, fingerless gloves that were similar of that to a sabertooth's claw, and a necklace made of leather and had the teeth of different animals on it. But the proudest of his teeth was the lion teeth he had stolen off the dead body of lion. On his belt was a large knife, and on his back was enormous sword.

He was looking through a pair of binoculars, which he handed to his counterpart, Diego. Diego was younger than Soto, and a little bit shorter. He had dirty blonde hair, stubble beard, white skin, and orange eyes. He wore a red bandanna, black tank top, dark red and stitched together poncho over it; dark blue pants, black boots, fingerless gloves that were similar to that of a sabertooth's claw, and a similar necklace to Soto's. On his belt were two identical looking knives, and on his back were two identical looking swords.

"Isn't it nice that he will be joining us for breakfast?" asked Soto as Diego looked through the binoculars. Diego smiled sadistically.

"It wouldn't be breakfast without him." Diego replied in his cold, calculating voice. He handed Soto his binoculars back.

"Especially since his daddy wiped out half of our group. And burns our necklaces as trophies." said Soto, with intense hatred and evil in his voice. "An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth, wouldn't you agree?"

Diego nodded. "We'll show those villagers what happens when they mess with the 'Sabers.'"

"Alert the others." Soto ordered. "We attack at dawn." Diego started down the mountain. "And Diego," said Soto. "Bring me the child, alive. If I am going to enjoy my vengeance, I want it to be a fresh kill." He grimaced evilly. Diego nodded and climbed down the mountain while Soto watched the leader of the villagers enter his house with his wife and son.

…...

It was long day for Manny as he had been hauling logs to build a shelter. Sid was behind him, carrying a stick. "Whew." Sid breathed. "Boy, I'm wiped out."

Manny looked at the stick he was carrying. "That's your shelter?" he asked.

"Hey, you're a giant, you can haul logs. I, however, am a kid, and can only haul small things." Sid replied.

"You got half a stick." pointed out Manny. "What's that gonna do for you?"

"With my little stick." said Sid. "And my highly evolved brain." He tapped himself on the head. "I shall create… fire!"

"Fascinating." said Manny sarcastically. He placed a log on top of two rocks he had pushed together, making a makeshift roof.

"We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight." said Sid, breaking the stick over his leg. "Now, Won't we?"


	4. Chapter 4: Rain, Fire, and The Attack

Chapter 4

The rain poured down heavily and clouds rumbled with thunder that night. Sid sat out in the pouring rain, rubbing the two broken halves of his stick in half. Manny sat in his makeshift house, watching dully as Sid tried to build his fire.

"Hey, think I saw a spark." he joked. Sid looked hopefully at the sticks, then back at Manny with a hurt look on his face. He threw the sticks away. "Any chance that you can scooch over a little bit, Manny O Pal?" asked Sid.

Manny groaned and scooched over a little bit. Sid squeezed in there with him. It looked uncomfortable with them both squeezed in there. "Isn't there somebody else you can annoy?" asked Manny. "Friends, Family… angry bikers?"

"My family abandoned me." Replied Sid, scooching around and trying to get comfortable. "They sorta migrated without me. You should have seen what they did last year. They woke up early and tied my hands and feet and gagged me with a stuffed animal, and barricaded the front and back door, and covered their tracks and hid out in the forest so I couldn't find them… and, well, who needs them anyway… So what about you, you have a family?"

Manny didn't know how to respond. He was saddened by that question, and placed his head on his knee. "Okay, you're tired." replied Sid. "I see, well we'll talk more in the morning." He tried to fall asleep, but it started hailing, and the hail was pouring through a crack in the roof and on Sid's head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sid shouted as the hail fell on his head. "Hey, Manfred, can you scooch over some more?" he asked. Manny didn't respond. "Oh, come on, nobody falls asleep that fast!" he shouted. "MANNY!" Seeing that he wasn't waking up, Sid sighed and covered his head with his hands. The night dragged on slowly.

….

The morning dawn came over the village. The villagers slept peacefully in their beds, unaware of the attack about to come upon them. Soto, Diego, and the rest of The Sabers crept down the mountain, towards the village. Soto unsheathed the giant sword on his back; Diego unsheathed the knives on his belt and went to the back of the group. The group started walking, and then started running.

A villager's pet dog heard the footsteps and started barking like crazy. The village leader heard the noise, got out of bed, looked out his window, saw the group of five coming, and ran outside, grabbing a spear made out of metal along the way.

Soto ran ahead of the group, swinging his sword. He collided with the village leader and the fight was on. The Sabers battled furiously, and the villagers had a hard time defending. Diego, however, crept around the back of the village, entering the village leader's house through the back door.

He entered the house, went through the kitchen, to the parent's room. The baby was sleeping peacefully in his crib. All too easy, Diego thought. He reached forward to pick up the baby, when a lady came forward and quickly grabbed the baby.

The mother, thought Diego. He came forward, knives drawn and ready to attack. The mother picked up a lamp, smashed it in Diego's face, and ran out of the house through the back door.

She looked around, seeing the battle between the villagers and Sabers, and heard crashing. The mother turned around and saw Diego coming out of the house, his face scarred from where she hit him with the lamp, and an angry look upon his face.

She ran out of the village, screaming for help and Diego at her heels. The village leader heard his wife's cries, and tried to go to her, but was blocked by Soto and Oscar, another gang member with short brown hair, who was carrying a shotgun.

The mother ran fast, carrying the child, and wasn't looking back. She ran towards the waterfall, but Diego was one step ahead of her. He snuck up on her and tried to grab the child, but she jolted back, only grabbing a necklace tied around the child. He threw the necklace to the ground in anger.

The mother ran across the waterfall with Diego behind her. She stopped at the edge of the waterfall and turned around to face Diego. She backed up slowly and felt the edge give way. "Hand over the baby and no one gets hurt." Diego growled, sheathing his knives and pulling out one of his swords.

The mother looked at the child, and then at Diego, who was approaching her slowly. The mother held the child close to her… and jumped off the edge!

Diego's mouth dropped open. He ran and looked over the edge. No sign of the mother or the baby. "Shoot!" he shouted. Soto's not gonna like this, he thought.

…

Soto and his forces were having a hard time fighting with the villagers, now that the dogs were unleashed. Soto knocked a dog away with his fist, then turned around and saw Diego.

"There's Diego!" he shouted. "Fall back!" he ran towards Diego. Oscar, Zeke, a wiry gang member with crazy black hair and a crazed look on his face, and Lenny, a somewhat fat and slow member with no hair, followed Soto and ran towards Diego.

"Where's the baby?" asked Soto. Diego hesitated. "I- I lost it over the falls." "YOU LOST IT?!" shouted Soto. They heard a gunshot. They looked over and saw the villagers, carrying rifles and spears. Soto ran up a hill with Diego at his side and the group behind him. "I want that baby, Diego!" said Soto with anger in his.

"I'll get it!" replied Diego. They stopped running at a crossroads. "You better… unless you want to serve as its replacement!" growled Soto. He looked at the rest of his gang. "We'll go up to the town of half peak!" he announced.

"Meet us at the ruined temple." He ordered Diego. Diego nodded. Soto grabbed him tightly by the arm. "It better be alive!" he growled quietly. He then started running.

Oscar, who had a rivalry with Diego a mile long, came up to Diego. "Can we trust you with that, Diego?" he said smugly. "Shut up, Oscar!" growled Diego. "Let's go!" called Soto. The group split up. Diego headed back towards the village, and the rest headed towards the town of half peak.

…

The villagers' dogs picked up a scent and found the necklace from the baby. The village leader picked up the necklace. He looked at the necklace and then looked at The Sabers, who were running up the path. Thinking they took his son, the leader and the villagers struck the village, took what they needed, told their families to pack up and travel with them, and went after the group. By the end of the morning, the village was completely deserted.


	5. Chapter 5: The Waterfall's Baby

Chapter 5

Diego snuck through the abandoned village and ransacked the houses. He searched through the houses and found himself new clothes. If he was going to get the baby, he would need to maintain a less urban punkish look. He removed his bandanna, poncho, and necklace. He threw on a dark orange coat that reached all the way down to his feet, and a red and black stocking cap over his head. He put the rest of his stuff in a green rucksack he found in the closet of an abandoned house.

At least the coat will hide my swords, Diego thought. He looked at himself in a cracked mirror. "This will work." He told himself. "I guess." He left the village after an hour of looting for supplies.

…

Manny and Sid walked near the bottom of the waterfall, both eating and chewing on apples as Sid was telling a story.

"And she picks a piece of lint off my shoulder and says 'look, if you're going to go on date, at least pick a female who doesn't mind lint.' And I thought, 'whoa, she going praying mantis all over me.' You know what I'm saying?" asked Sid.

Manny rolled his eyes and threw away his apple core. "Look, if you find a girl in life, you should thankful, in your case, grateful. Now leave me alone."

"Well I think mating for life is stupid." replied Sid, biting into his apple and throwing it away. "I mean, there's plenty of Sid to go around for every-" he was cut off when Manny stopped and he ran into the back of him. "Manny?" he asked, going around him. "What are you looking at?"

Manny pointed at what he was looking at. Sid followed his arm and saw what he was looking at. In the river, hanging onto a log, was a young woman carrying a bundle, the mother from the village.

She was tired, and the cold water must have frozen her. She swam to the water's edge and put the bundle on the shore. She pushed the bundle towards Manny. The bundle began to slide back, but Manny stopped it with his hand. He looked at the woman and nodded slowly. The woman smiled weakly, and then closed her eyes for good.

Manny rolled the bundle up towards him and Sid, and saw what it was… A baby! The baby opened it eyes and soon, it was cooing happily. Sid looked down at the baby. "Look at that! He's okay!" he announced.

Manny and Sid looked up to find the woman, but she was gone. Manny and Sid looked at the river, and saw the body of the woman floating away. "She's gone." Sid spoke quietly. Sid and Manny stood in silence for a minute, in reverence for the woman.

Manny then began walking away. "Hey Manny!" Sid called. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "No." Manny replied in a grumpy tone of voice.

Sid looked at the baby and then at Manny, a confused look on his face. "But you just saved him." He protested.

"Yeah, and I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I said." replied Manny, unphased by the fact that he was leaving a living, breathing, baby behind.

"You can't leave him here." said Sid. He looked at the baby and hesitated before picking it up. He looked up at the top of the waterfall. "Look, there's smoke. That's his family up on the hill." He walked over to Manny, carrying the baby. "We should return him!"

Manny bent down and got in Sid's face. "Let's get something straight here, okay? There's no 'We'. There never was a 'We'." He said angrily. "In fact, without 'Me', there wouldn't even be a 'You.'" He pointed his index finger straight in Sid's face. Sid backed up a little bit, fearing his eye would get poked.

"Just up the hill?" asked Sid.

"Listen very carefully." said Manny. He made his hand look like a hand puppet. "I'M… NOT… GOING!"

"Fine, be a jerk." Replied Sid, angrily. He walked off towards the cliff with the baby in his arms. "I'll take care him."

"Oh, you'll take care of him?" asked Manny. "You can't even take care of yourself. This I gotta see." He watched as Sid headed towards the cliff.

"I return you." He wiggled his finger in front of the baby. "We don't need the Meany, weany, giant do we?" Sid spoke in baby talk. "No we don't."

He looked up at the cliff nervously, then back at Manny. Manny stood there, watching him. Sid nodded and began climbing. He couldn't find a good foothold, so he jumped up and held onto a ledge. Using his feet, he did a split and held himself between the crevices. He tried grabbing another ledge, but only succeeded in getting his head stuck.

"You're embarrassing yourself, you know that?!" called Manny. Sid continued climbing. "This is cake! I'm fine, I'm fine…" he muttered under his breath. "I'm gonna die."

He continued climbing while Manny got underneath him. Sid got a good handhold on the ledge, but he felt the bundle shifting weight. He looked and saw the baby slip out of the bundle. He grabbed the baby's animal hide top with his toe.

"Manny!" he shouted. Manny looked up and saw the baby being held by Sid's foot. "Whoa!" he grunted. He saw the baby slip from Sid's foot and put his hands out to catch it. However, the baby didn't land in his grasp. A flying blur flew across and caught the baby. The blur was Diego, who grabbed the baby and held him under his arm, like a football. He landed on a rock and turned around to escape, but Manny came at him. He knocked the baby out of Diego's grasp, and grabbed the baby.

Diego growled and pulled out one of his knives. Manny backed off for a second and then came forward with an icy stare. Diego, feeling like he was in a bad situation, sheathed the knife and decide that maybe it was best to try to talk his way out of this.

"Ahem, uh, that child is mine." Diego said coolly. "No actually, that child belongs to us." replied Sid. He slipped and fell off the cliff, landing on his head.

"Us?" asked Diego, looking at Sid and Manny. "What are you two supposed to be, Father and Son?" "There is no us!" replied Manny, fed up with Sid telling people this.

"Oh, can't have another, so you want to adopt." said Diego, staring at the baby.

Sid saw that he was staring at the baby and began dragging him away from Diego. "Look, I'm sorry for interrupting your kill, but we have to go."

"The baby?" asked Diego, jumping off a rock he was standing on. "Please, I was returning him to his family."

"Oh yeah, nice try gangster." replied Sid. Diego came over and got in Sid's face. "You calling me a liar?" he asked.

"I didn't say that." protested Sid.

"You were thinking it." replied Diego. Sid looked over at Manny. "I don't like this guy, he reads minds." He whispered.

"The name's Diego, friend." greeted Diego. "Manfred." replied Manny. "And I'm not your friend." "Fine, Manfred." Diego muttered under his breath. He watched as Sid carried the baby behind Manny. "If you're looking for the villagers, you're wasting time. They struck the village and left this morning. I went scouting there and got supplies."

Manny nodded. "Thanks for the advice. Now beat it." He looked over at Sid. He sighed loudly. "Alright, I'll help you return it to its herd. But leave me alone after this, okay?!"

"Okay, deal. What's your problem?" asked Sid. "You are my problem." replied Manny.

"Well, I think you're threshed. And I'm not surprised. I mean, it's hard to go on a diet, especially since there's so many temptations." said Sid.

Diego watched the baby waving at him, being carried away by a kid and a giant. He growled angrily and stalked off.

"I'm not fat." said Manny. "It's this sweater. It makes me look… Poofy."

"Okay, Big Man, little sweater." replied Sid, chuckling. "But when you're ready to talk, I'm here."


	6. Chapter 6: The Village and The Journey

Chapter 6

Manny and Sid, who was carrying the baby, walked up to the village and hid behind a tree. "What are you doing?" asked Manny. "Just put him out in the open." Sid lightly tossed the baby out into the open. The baby started crawling towards the village.

"Shouldn't we make sure they found it?" asked Sid. "Good Idea." replied Manny. He grabbed Sid by his Sweatshirt. "No, NoNoWaitWaitWaitWaitWait!" Sid protested. Manny threw Sid, not so lightly, out in the open.

"Don't Spear Me!" shouted Sid. He covered his eyes in fear, but then uncovered them after he heard nothing but quiet. "Oh, this is a problem." Sid groaned.

"Now what?" asked Manny. He came out in the open and looked around. The village was abandoned and the buildings were torn to shreds, and the baby was crawling around in the ruins.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Manny said sarcastically. He and Sid entered the ruins, looking around at the scattered remains of the village. Sid walked around, looking for the baby, and SMACK! A makeshift garden hoe had nailed him right in the face.

Manny walked around, looking at all the scattered remains. He then saw the baby hugging his soft, warm, crib. Manny thought this was a little funny, but kind of sad. The baby stopped hugging his crib and fell back into a basket.

"I told you they were gone." A familiar voice said. Manny turned around and saw the owner of the voice. Leaning on a wooden barrel, was Diego. "Don't you have some poor and unsuspecting soul to mug and torture?" he asked.

"They couldn't have gotten far." said Sid, hunched down and looking around. "They could have gone this way… Or this way… or-"

"You don't know much about tracking, do you?" Diego asked. Sid picked up a tree branch and broke it over his knee. "Hey, I'm just a humble kid." replied Sid. "I see a tree, pull off a leaf. That's how I track."

"You didn't miss them by much, however." Diego picked up a piece of wooden shrapnel. He sniffed it. "It's still fresh. They headed north about two hours ago."

Sid sniffed the broken tree branch. "Hey, it's still fresh." He said, intimating Diego. "They headed north about two hours ago." Diego growled at him.

The baby giggled, fell out of the basket, and landed on a stick that since a rotten fish flying into Manny's face. "You don't need this aggravation." said Diego. Manny peeled the rotten fish off his face. "What are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously.

"Give me the baby." replied Diego, dragging the baby over to him. "I can track the villagers a lot faster than you two can."

Manny dragged the baby back to him. "And you're just a good citizen trying to help out, right?"

"I just know where the villagers are going." Diego dragged the baby back to him.

"Glacier Pass." Manny replied, point off in the distance at two giant halves of ice. "Everyone knows there a village on the other side." He pulled the baby away from Diego.

"Well, unless you know how to track." inquired Diego. "You have to get there before the pass is covered in snow, which should be tomorrow."

Manny looked up. A few snowflakes were falling. He hated to admit it, but Diego was right. "So, you can give the baby to me or get lost in the blizzard, your choice." said Diego.

Manny looked at the baby. No way was he going to give the kid to this suspicious person. But they might need him to lead the way to the glacier pass. Manny sighed and picked up the kid. Diego reached forward to take the kid, but Manny handed him to Sid.

"Here's your little bundle of joy. We're returning him to the humans." said Manny.

Sid smiled. "Aw, the big bad punky wunky gets left behind." He said in a babyish voice. Diego looked at Sid in an annoyed look as he patted Diego on the shoulder like he was a dog. "Poor punky wunky."

"Sid, Punky Wunky is gonna lead the way." announced Manny. Sid looked at Diego, who was smiling a devilish grin. A worried look crossed his face. "Uh, Manny?" he stuttered, running over to Manny. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"No." replied Manny. "And the sooner we get to the villagers, the sooner I can get rid of 'Mr. Stinky Drool Face'… and the baby too."

Sid winced. Diego walked over to Sid and stood behind him, leaning down so that his face was next to his. "You won't always have jumbo to protect you." He quietly growled. "And when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back, because I'll be slicing it."

"Hey, Uber Tracker!" shouted Manny. "Up and front where I can see you!" Diego stalked off and went to Manny, leaving Sid standing there, holding the baby. "Help me." He whimpered.

...

The group of three and a half traveled through the lands in awkward silence for two hours, but pretty soon, the silence was filled with loud wailing. The baby was crying. Manny tried plugging his ears, but that didn't work.

"You gotta make it stop!" he groaned. "I can't take this anymore!"

"I've hunted things that didn't complain this much!" snarled Diego, trying to drown out the crying of the baby.

Sid was carrying the baby upside down, its feet kicking him in the jaw. "It won't stop squirming." grunted Sid, trying to avoid the blows to the face.  
"You're holding it wrong!" yelled Diego.

"Watch it's head!" shouted Manny.

"Just put it down!" commanded Diego.

"Jeez, pick him up, put him down, blahblahblahblah." Sid placed the baby on a rock. The baby was still crying. "Its nose is dry!" inquired Diego. "That means something's wrong with It." replied Sid.

"Someone should lick it, just in case." Diego suggested.

"I'll do it!" piped up Sid. He grabbed the baby.

Manny snapped his fingers, he had a theory. "Hey, isn't he wearing one of those baby things?"

"So?" asked Sid, sticking out his tongue.

"So if he poops, where does it go?" asked Manny. Diego stuck his tongue out in disgust. Sid quickly pulled his tongue back in his mouth. He held the baby away from his face. "That's disgusting!" he groaned.

"Okay, you." Manny pushed Sid on the arm. "Check for Poop!" "Hey wait a minute, why am I the poop checker?" asked Sid. Manny came face to face with him. "Because returning the runt was your idea, you're small and insignificant, and because we'll pummel you if you don't."

"Why else?" asked Sid quietly. "NOW SID!" shouted Manny. Sid backed up and screwing up his face, did the vile deed. "Eww! Yuck! Eww!" he groaned. He looked down. "Oh My Goodness!" he said.

He picked up the bundle. "Alright, Alright, coming through!" he said, carrying the bundle with the tip of his fingers. "Watch Out!" said Manny, backing up.

Sid ran over to Diego and swung it towards him. Diego ducked. "Stop waving that thing around!" he shouted. Sid fell back. "Oh no! I'm gonna slip!" he smiled secretly and threw the bundle in the air; it opened and landed on Manny's face.

"AGGHH!" Manny roared in disgust. He pulled the open bundle, which actually was a clean piece of paper, and threw it to the ground. He rubbed his hands around his face, trying to clean off anything nasty on there.

"It's Clean!" Sid picked the baby up, still crying. "Got ya!" he laughed. Manny whacked Sid over the head. "Will you cut that out!" he shouted, apparently not enjoying his little trick. The baby giggled a little bit, but when Sid fixed his face, he started wailing again.

Diego had an idea. "Hey, do that again, he likes it." Manny whacked Sid over the head again, which caused the baby to giggle a little bit. "Hey, it's making me feel better, too."

The baby continued crying. "Here you hold it!" he said to Diego. Diego whacked Sid over the head, the baby giggled at Sid's silly face. The baby tried smacking Sid in the face, although not hurtful, but very annoying. Sid grabbed the baby's small arm, and pretty soon, the baby was crying again.

"Oh, not again!" groaned Manny. Diego thought about what to do, and then he had an idea. He saw a friend of his do this with his infant son. "I have an idea." said Diego. "Turn him towards me!"

He covered his eyes with his hands. "Where's the baby?" he said in a sing-song voice. "There he is!" he said, opening his eyes. The baby stopped crying for a minute. "Where's the baby?" Diego said again. "THERE HE IS!" he roared. The baby began wailing, again. "Stop it! You're scaring him!" Manny pushed Diego away. The baby continued wailing until the group heard a small rumbling sound.

Sid snapped his fingers. "I bet he's hungry! Let's get him something to eat!"

"How about some milk?" suggested Manny.

"Ooh, I love some!" replied Sid. Diego growled. "Not you, the baby."

"Well I don't lactate and you don't lactate, pal!" he said spitefully.

Diego got in Sid's face. "You're a little young to be mouthing off to an adult, aren't you?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Manny. The noise of the baby crying and those two arguing was giving him a headache. The shout echoed for a few seconds. The group heard a loud thump and turned around. A watermelon was lying on the ground. "FOOD!" Diego and Sid yelled at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7: Tai-Kwan-Dodos

Chapter 7

Manny walked over the melon and picked it up. Suddenly, a gloved hand reached from out of the bushes and grabbed the melon. The figure then jumped out of the bushes with the melon under his arm. He was a short figure wearing a purple robe with a hood that covered his entire face, with two eyeholes cut out so he could see. On the back of his robe, crudely drawn in red paint, was a Dodo. The figure ran away with melon, stopping for a second and sticking his tongue out at the group, then continued running away.

"What was that?" asked Sid. "I don't know." replied Manny. "But if we want to get our melon back, we have to follow him."

Manny, Sid, and Diego trailed the figure back to his camp. They stood on top of a cliff, behind a large rock, and looked down below. Thousands of people wearing cloaks with the crude Dodo painted on the back marched around like soldiers. "Prepare for the Ice age!" shouted one of the hooded people. "Protect The Dodo's Way of Life!" another shouted, waving a flag with the dodo symbol on it.

"Survival separates us Dodos from others!" the leader of the dodos shouted. "Prepare for the Ice age!" another shouted.

"Ice Age?" asked Sid. "The dodos." replied Diego. "I've heard of these crackpots. All they talk about is some kind of grand ice apocalypse, or the Ice age as they call it." Manny surveyed the area. On a large tree stump rested two melons and the guy from earlier was placing their melon on the stump.

"There's our melon." said Manny, pointing at the melons on the tree stump.

…

The guy from earlier, the collector, placed the melon on a stump and turned around… Manny, Sid, who was holding the baby, and Diego stood before him.

"AHH!" the collector screamed. "Intruders!" he ran over to a group of soldiers that were looking at an acid pit in the ground. "Now don't fall in!" commanded the leader of the group. "If you do, you will definitely-"

"Intruders!" shouted the collector. He could have kept on going for hours, but he tripped and fell into the acid pit. The rest of the soldiers pulled back in disgust. "Burn and die." ended the leader of the group.

Manny and the group walked forward. The leader of the Dodos stepped forward. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. "Can we have our melon back?" Manny asked. "Junior's hungry and-"

"NO WAY!" replied the leader. "This is our stockpile, for the Ice Age. Arctic Temperatures will force us all underground for millions of years. And we will be the only ones to survive the whole thing."

"A million years and you guys are gonna eat three melons?" asked Manny. "That'll last long."

The leader gave him an angry look. "If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then DOOM ON YOU!" He jumped upon the stump stockpile.

"DOOM ON YOU!" shouted all the members. They swarmed around Manny, chanting "DOOM ON YOU!" and pointing at him with their index fingers.

"Get away from me." said Manny, annoyed. The leader tried to step off the stump, but succeeded in sending a melon rolling. Sid set the baby down and he caught the melon. The dodos went ballistic.

"Retrieve the Melon!" shouted the leader. "Tai-Kwan-Dodos, ATTACK!" he shouted. The dodos came out doing kung fu poses. One of them knocked the melon out of the baby's hand, and sent it rolling off the cliff. "The melon!" shouted one of them.

"The Melon! The Melon! The Melon!" shouted half of the dodos. Half of them plummeted off the cliff after the melon. "There goes our last female." muttered one of the Dodos.

Sid snuck up to the stump and grabbed a Melon. The dodos heard him and charged towards him, knocking the melon out of his hand and into the acid pit. Three of the members jumped into the acid pit after the melon.

"The last melon!" shouted the dodos. Sid had the melon in his grasp, and the Dodos dog piled right on top of him. The melon went rolling and was caught by Manny. He held it up from the dodos as they charged towards him.

One of the dodos had an idea. If you want to make a giant crumble, hit him in the weak spot. He pulled out his knife and nailed him right in the backside. "AHHHHH!" Manny yelled in pain. He sent the melon flying. Sid ran forward, trying to catch the melon. It landed right in his hands.

Sid looked around, he was surrounded by the Dodos. Sid panicked and wondered what to do. Then a feeling of bravery shocked through him like lightning. He put the melon under his arm like a football, and ran forward like a football pro.

Everything went slow motion, like one of those sport movies where the main character is about to score big at the final game. Sid ran through the crowd of Dodos, smacking them left and right.

Suddenly, they surrounded him like a swarm of bees, and he leapt, flying through the air with the greatest of ease. He landed right near Manny and Diego. He jumped up cheering and dancing around, and threw the melon on the ground. SPLAT!

"Argh! Sid!" roared Diego. "Now we have to find more food!" Manny set the baby down and the baby began eating the smash pieces of watermelon.

Diego stopped himself. Maybe he went a little bit overboard on shouting at Sid. "Sorry, Sid." He muttered under his breath. They heard shouting and saw the Dodos stacking upon themselves like circus performers. "Hey, look at that, dinner and a show." said Manny, chuckling at his own joke. The dodos tried to keep from falling off the cliff, but that's what succeeded to do.

…

"Now to find a meal, fitting a hunkering hero." said Sid, pushing on a tree branch that came back, whacking him in the nose, sending him plummeting to the ground. "What ho?" Sid asked. "A Foe? You want a piece of me?" he pretended to box the tree. He stuck his hand into a hole in the tree. "Spoils." He smiled. "Worthy of such a noble…" he was about to eat it when a squirrel came flying out of nowhere and attached itself to his face. It pulled the nut out of his jaws and went running. Sid just sat there, rubbing his jaw and wondering what that was.


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Meeting and Sid's Baby

Chapter 8

The group decided to rest on the outskirts of a small town, as night was falling and they didn't have any money to pay for sleeping a hotel. Manny set the baby down on a rock. "Bedtime, Squirt." He took off his sweatshirt and covered the baby with it. He looked over at Diego, his coat, belt and weapons off and him sleeping away. At first, When Manny saw all the knives and swords, he didn't know what to think, but he decided to trust Diego, for now. He heard footsteps and saw Sid approaching.

"Oh, the triumphal return." said Manny. "Oh, yeah?" asked Sid. "Sheesh… I'm so full. How about a kiss from your big buddy Sid-"

Manny shushed him. "He's asleep." "I was talking to you." replied Sid. Manny looked at him with a questionable look. "Fine, I'll tuck myself in." said Sid. He lied down on a stone, and got comfortable. "Alright, good night." He fell asleep, or so Manny thought. Sid made strange noises while trying to get comfortable. "WILL YOU STOP IT!?" Manny shouted quietly. Sid bolted up.

"Okay, okay. Trying to relax." replied Sid. He lied down in a fetal position, sucking his thumb like the baby. "Oy." groaned Manny. He looked around at Sid, and then Diego. Diego was sleeping, so Manny figured he could get some sleep. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Diego opened his eyes. His orange eyes glowed like two lanterns in the night. He fitted on his belt and walked over to where the baby laid, by Manny's side. He was about to grab the baby but he heard a rustling noise, causing Manny to pull the kid closer to him.

He turned around and saw shadows dance in the moonlight. He unsheathed one of his knives and jumped towards the shadow, colliding with something hard. Diego was about to bring down the knife when he looked at what he tackled. "What the-"

"Go ahead, gut me." said Zeke, being pinned by Diego. He was wearing camo and was covered in black face paint to help him blend in with the night. "It'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" Diego got off of him, leaving him lying on the ground. "I'm working here; you waste of skin and bone." He growled.

"Frustrated, Diego?" a familiar voice came from behind. Diego looked behind and saw Oscar, wearing a ghillie suit, come out from behind. Oscar pulled off the hood of the ghillie suit. "Is tracking down helpless infants too much for you?" he taunted.

Zeke flipped up. "What are you two doing here?" asked Diego. "Soto's getting tired of waiting." replied Oscar. "Yeah, Yeah." nodded Zeke. "He said come back with the baby, or don't come back at ALL!" Zeke laughed manically.

Diego grimaced at the crazy member of his group. "Well, I have a message for Soto." He announced. "Tell him, I'm bringing the baby. And tell him, I'm bringing… a giant."

Zeke's eyes went wide, and Oscar's mouth opened in surprise. "A Giant?!" Zeke asked in surprised. "Giants never travel alone." stated Oscar. Diego directed Zeke and Oscar to follow him, and they saw Manny. "Well this one does, and I'm leading him to the town of Half-Peak."

Zeke licked his chops hungrily. "Look at how big he is… Let's get him!" he shouted quietly. Diego got in his way, sending him retreating. "Not yet! We need the whole group if we are gonna take him down. Tell everyone to get ready…" Zeke and Oscar stood there. "NOW!" he shouted quietly. Zeke went running and Oscar threw his hood on and started running. Diego however, went back to sleep, his head resting on a rock.

…

The next morning, Manny woke up. He opened his eyes slowly… and picked up his empty sweater. He opened his eyes wide. Where's the baby, he thought. He looked at Diego with anger. After throwing his sweater on, he walked over to Diego and pulled him up by the shirt. "Where's the baby?" Manny roared.

"You lost it?" asked Diego, making Manny let go of his shirt. "I don't know where it is."

"If you don't have it, then who does?" Manny asked. Suddenly, a thought shocked through both of their minds. Only one person took the baby, the only person who was not here with them… "SID!" they both shouted.

….

Sid took the baby early in the morning to a town pool to flirt with pretty girls by the hot tub. He met two older pretty girls, Rachel, who had long blonde hair, and Jennifer, who had short frizzy black hair. Sid sat in the hot tub with the two girls, and held the baby by the arms.

"Where did you find him?" asked Rachel. "Oh, the poor kid, all alone in the wild." replied Sid. "Wild animals were closing in on him, so I just reached in and snatched him." "You're so brave." commented Rachel. Sid smiled; this was working like a charm.

"Yeah, well. He needed me and I wished I was old enough to have one of my own, too." "Really?" said Jennifer. "I don't know what to think of that."

"Oh, Relax." said Sid, letting go of the baby. The baby started sinking in the steamy hot water. "Who wouldn't want a family, I always used to say?" he looked down. The baby was underwater, he quickly pulled him up. "Where have you been living?" asked Rachel. "I live off the fat of the land." replied Sid.

The baby, who was soaked, splashed Sid with water, right in the face. He chuckled nervously. "Cute kid, huh?" he asked. He then saw a familiar person entering the pool. Manny looked around, looking for Sid. A couple of kids passed him by, surprised at how big he was. He saw Sid and started walking over.

Sid sank underneath until he was neck deep. "Boy, this water feels good, huh?" he asked. A shadow covered him and he looked up at what the ladies looking at. Manny stood above him with a cross look on his face.

"Oh, hi, Manny." greeted Sid nervously. Manny took the kid out of Sid's grasp. "What's the matter with you?" he growled. He put the soaking wet baby in his arms and walked off.

"Excuse me, babes." He said, trying to keep suave and graceful. "You just keep chatting about me and I'll be right back." He climbed out of the hot tub and threw his sweatshirt on. He ran off after Manny. "He's not much to look at, and he's very young." said Jennifer. "But he acts like he's older than us." "Tell me about it." replied Rachel. "And I thought only the sensitive ones get killed."


	9. Chapter 9: Traveling Along the Way

Chapter 9

Manny walked through a parking lot of the pool, with Sid running behind. "Come on, Manny." begged Sid, getting in front of him. "Please, I'm begging you, I need him." "What, a good looking guy like you?" asked Manny, trying to get Sid to leave.

"You're just saying that, but you don't really mean it." Sid replied spitefully.

"No seriously, look at you. Those ladies don't even stand a chance with such a handsome dude."

Sid could tell he was trying to get him to leave. "You have a really cruel sense of humor, you know that?"

"Hey, don't let me cramp your style." said Manny. Sid took the baby out of his grasp. "Oh thanks Manny, you're a pal." He shook hands with him. "You're the best."

"Without the baby." Manny took the baby from Sid's arms and walked off.

"Manny, I need him." Sid sighed, he was gonna have to manage without the baby. He walked back to the pool, grooming himself and walked over to the hot tub.

"So ladies?" said Sid, throwing off his sweatshirt and jumping into the hot tub. "Where were we?" However, the ladies were long gone, and there were two old friends in the hot tub.

"Carl?" asked Frank. "Easy, Frank." replied Carl. The two growled. They had a score to settle. Sid screamed in fear, leapt out of the hot tub, threw his sweatshirt on, and sped out of the pool with the bikers after him.

….

Manny walked through the outskirts of the town, tossing and catching the baby. "So a pretty girl walks by, and suddenly he moves like a cheetah." joked Manny. "And Diego, oh yeah, he's a great tracker. Can't even find his butt with both hands and a flashlight."

He placed the baby on a rock. "What am I, their babysitter?" the baby looked at him. "What are you looking at, bone-bag?" he asked. The baby giggled at the nickname.

"Look, you're probably gonna grow up to become the leader of a village." said Manny. "Hah, I don't think so. You're not exactly what I expect. I mean, you're only a baby, what's so threatening about you?"

….

Sid ran through the streets, dodging through alleys and climbing over rubble. He ran near the outskirts of town and ran into Diego, who was sitting on the sidewalk, finishing up chicken wings he bought.

"Thank goodness." said Sid. He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oh No! I'm being attacked! Help! Help!" people on the sidewalk watched him as he was shouting, but seeing he wasn't being attacked, went on their way.

"Where's the baby?" asked Diego, wiping his hands with a napkin. "Oh he's fine." replied Sid. "Manny has him, put me in a headlock, quick, hurry!"

He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "AHH! He got me! Help!"

"Get away from me." said Diego, throwing away the bones and walking off. Sid listened and heard the bikers' motorcycle rumbling. Panicked, he ran up and kicked Diego in the backside. Diego yelled in anger, grabbed Sid, and put him in headlock.

The bikers arrived on the scene and saw what happened. "Ah, Man!" complained Frank. Carl walked over. "Wait a minute." Diego started sweating. Carl poked Sid with a stick. Sid summoned every ounce of strength, just to keep from laughing.

Carl threw the stick on the ground. "He's dead alright." The two bikers got on their bikes. "Man!" complained Frank. "These punks get to have all the fun!"

They rode off. Sid looked up. "Whew, I hate doing that to those guys." He sighed. "But you know how it is." He tried to get out Diego's headlock, but Diego had it clinched in tight. "Okay, thanks, you can let go now." Sid tried to pull Diego's arm off him, but it stuck on like it was glued.

"Manny!" shouted Sid. Diego locked in even harder. "Manny!" Sid choked. Manny walked by with the baby in his arms. "Guys, I thought we were in a hurry." He saw Diego with a headlock on Sid. "Hey, Diego, drop that. You don't know where he's been."

Diego's facial expression changed from anger to surprise. He dropped Sid from his headlock. Sid got up and brushed himself off.

"Boy," breathed Sid. "For a second there I thought you were actually gonna kill me."

"I don't kill weaklings." said Diego. "But for you kicking me, I might make an exception." He threw on his rucksack and started walking after Manny.

"Would you?" asked Sid. "Hey, wait up!" he ran after Manny and Diego. They left the small town and started on the way.

…..

(Now try to imagine the song "Send Me on my Way (By Rusted Root)" playing in the background.)

"Come on, Come on." groaned Sid, trying to catch up to Manny and Diego. "Hey fellas!" shouted Sid, running after them. They stopped by a geyser and waited for him.

"Whew!" breathed Sid. "Thanks for waiting." He flopped down on the geyser to rest. "Three, Two, One…" counted Manny and Diego. The geyser spurted out water and sent Sid flying in the air.

"Sure is faithful." said Manny. Diego nodded. "I couldn't agree more." They started walking off. Sid did come back down, but he landed head first into the geyser.

…..

Sid walked along, carrying the baby in his arms. The baby poked Sid in the throat. He didn't mind. He poked again. Sid, deciding to play along, poked him in the throat gently. The baby poked back harder, and then Sid poked back harder and vicesa versea until they were both fighting. Diego and Manny were walking in front, hearing the whole commotion.

"Don't make me come back there." said Manny. "He started it!" protested Sid, still fighting with the baby. "I don't care who starts it, because I'll finish it!" Manny replied.

…

The group kept walking until they came to a road with a stoplight. The stoplight flashed red. Two tour buses filled with girls passed, all chattering and taking pictures. When the light flashed green, they crossed the street, but Sid, however, decided to follow the tour buses. Manny caught him by the sweatshirt. "Don't even think about it." he said, dragging a disgruntled Sid behind him.

….

They walked down a big chunk of ice they used as bridge, being held down by Manny. But when Manny stepped off, Sid was behind him, and the makeshift bridge sent him flying.

…..

Sid, holding the baby, picked up a chunk of snow, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it at Manny. It nailed Manny in the back of the head. Manny spun around to see the culprit, and Sid pointed to the baby. Manny shrugged, he could let it slide, once.

….

Diego walked by a makeshift sign, he stopped to read it, and a look of shock crossed his face. It read: "This way to half peak, signed Zeke." Diego shook his head. Why am I not surprised, he thought. He saw Manny and Sid approaching, kicked down the sign and covered it with snow, then made a footprint in the ground. When Manny and Sid came over, no one was the wiser. "The humans are going this way." Said Diego, pointed in the way of the makeshift footprint.

…

They crossed a frozen pond, where they ice skated for a little bit. However, Manny, being a giant, and Diego, never having skated before, were not prepared for ice skating. Sid however, was skating circles around Manny and Diego, all with the baby on his head.

Manny slid on the ice, trying to keep himself up. Sid skated around him. "Hi Manny." he yelled while he skated around him. Manny, distracted, fell backwards on his butt. Luckily, the ice didn't break. Diego was stuck on his knees, trying to get up, but no avail. Sid skated around Diego. "Hi Diego." He laughed as he skated by him. Sid threw the baby in the air, did a perfect jump spin, and caught the baby. He should have looked where he was skating, however, because he crashed headfirst, got stuck in the ice wall, and sent the baby sliding on the ice by himself.

Manny picked up the baby then walked off the ice rink with Diego following behind. "Hey Sid." said Manny, while watching Sid try to pull himself out of the ice wall.

…

"You're lost aren't you?" asked Manny. "We should have got a map." "We don't need a map." replied Diego. "I have a good sense of direction." They passed a small camp, where a guard was sitting outside, guarding the entrance and twiddling with thumbs. "Ask him for directions." said Manny, pointing at the guard. The guard looked up from twiddling his thumbs. "I don't need directions." protested Diego. "Fine, I'll ask him." replied Manny. He walked forward to the guard.

"Hey, buddy, have you seen a couple of villagers around here?" asked Manny. The guard, who was a mute, shook his head. He then held three fingers, signifying he was trying to tell them three words.

Sid stepped forward, carrying the baby. "Hey, I love this game." said Sid, who loved a good game of charades. "Okay, go ahead." The guard held up his fingers, then held up one finger.

"Three words, first word." Sid and Manny watched as the guard made different gestures and movements. "Pack!" guessed Manny. The guard nodded. "Good one Manny." commented Sid. "Pack of-" the guards made sword swinging and knife swinging gestures. "Swords… and Knives." Diego's hand grasped one of the knives in surprise, this guy was trying to tell about the Sabers.

"Pack of bandits, Pack of thieves…" Sid and Manny guessed. They talked to themselves about the right answer. The guard walked over and started pointing at Diego, but Manny and Sid were too busy conversing among themselves what the answer was.

Diego quickly looked around, winded up his right fist, and delivered a quick jab that knocked out the guard. He hid the knockout guard behind a rock. Manny and Sid looked up from their guessing and looked around.

"Hey, where did he go?" asked Sid, confused at how the guard disappeared. "He, uh… Didn't want to play the game anymore." Diego lied. "I guess he got bored of your guessing."

Manny looked at Sid and shrugged, and they both continued walking. Diego looked down at the knocked out guard, he wasn't gonna be happy when he woke up.

…

Manny walked along, watching Diego upfront. Sid, who was behind them, looked down at the fresh snow and then at Manny. He set the baby on a rock, picked up a chunk of snow, and hurled it at Manny. The chunk hit Manny in the face and he turned around angrily.

The baby pointed at Sid and he smiled nervously. Manny picked up a large pile of ice and sent it flying right on top of Sid. Sid lay in a heap of snow, with an occasional arm or leg sticking out. Manny smiled. "Now we're even."


	10. Chapter 10: Shortcuts and Slides

Chapter 10

Diego trudged ahead through the knee deep snow. The sky was blue and the snowstorm had cleared up, and now Diego could scout farther. He looked around and saw something that made his blood run cold. The villagers were a couple of yards away; they had caught up with them. Diego knew that if Manny saw them, it would be too late, and Soto would not be happy. He looked behind and saw Manny coming with the baby on his shoulders.

Diego looked around quickly for something to lead them away from the villagers. He saw a passageway through the rocks and an idea. If he could lead them through the passageway, they would be far away from the villagers and Diego could continue to lead them to half peak. Diego half trudged, half ran over to Manny.

"Hey, good news!" announced Diego. "I found a shortcut!" the baby fell off Manny's shoulders, and he quickly grabbed him before he fell into the snow. Manny set the baby back on his shoulders. "What do you mean 'Shortcut?'" he asked.

"I mean faster than the long way around." replied Diego. "OW!" groaned Manny. The baby was grabbing onto his hair to keep himself up. "I know what a shortcut is!"

"Look, either we slip through there and beat the humans to glacier pass," Diego pointed at the passageway. "Or we take the long way and miss them."

Manny looked at the passageway. "Through there?" he asked suspiciously. "What do you take me for?"

"By this time tomorrow, you'll be a free man." replied Diego, watching Manny tried to pry the baby off his face. "Or a nanny, personally I never get tired of peek-a-boo." He chuckled. Sid walked up to them, carrying an icicle broken in two.

"Hey guys, check this out." He put the two icicles on his throat and pretended to choke, making it look like he was impaled. "Sid, Diego found a shortcut." said Manny, getting kind of irritated with Sid and his icicle act.

Sid stopped what he was doing and looked up at the passageway. He threw down his icicle and walked away. "No thanks, I choose life." Diego stopped him and glared at him. "Then I suggest you take the shortcut." He growled, drawing one of his knives and putting it at Sid's neck. "Are you threatening me?" asked Sid, pushing the knife gently away from his neck.

"MOVE, SON!" shouted Diego in anger. The yelled echoed throughout the area, and the ice began to crack and fall towards them. "Way to go, brother…" Sid patted Diego on the shoulder as they watched the ice fall towards them.

"Quick, Inside!" ordered Manny, running towards the passageway. Diego and Sid followed him into the passage. They made it just as the entrance of the cave collapsed. They looked up, thousands of sharp icicles hung in the air before them. "Run!" shouted Sid. They tried to head back to the entrance, but it was blocked up with ice. They looked up, the icicles had stopped shaking.

They looked back at the passageway entrance, no way they were gonna get through that. They only had one choice left. "Okay, I vote shortcut." said Manny, walking down the passageway of ice, with Sid and Diego following close behind him.

…..

They walked through the passageway for ten and a half minutes. "Come on guys, let's be alert, it's easy to get lost in here." said Diego, leading the group.

Sid, who wasn't paying that much attention, collided with a piece of ice hanging in front of him. He fell to the ground, dizzily, and was out for a few seconds. He woke up and tried to get up, but his tongue was stuck to the ice. It took him a while to pry it off, but he finally did, and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

"Uh, guys?" Sid lisped. He was alone with two tunnels. The others had gone in the left tunnel, but he went through the right tunnel. He walked through the tunnel, and entered what looked like a museum. He walked by a wall of ice, and looked into it. "Ah!" he jumped back. A frozen piranha was stuck in the ice.

Sid chuckled. "A fish." He said to himself. He backed away from it and turned around. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Stuck in the ice was the skeleton of a dinosaur. Sid, after realizing it was stuck in ice, shuddered and walked off.

He walked up to a piece of stone and saw scribbled out was a picture of evolution, showing how humans have descended from apes. "Well, that will never work." said Sid, scribbling out the drawing. "I mean, who would believe that?" he ran off and rejoined Manny and Diego at the other tunnel.

They walked pass another frozen block of ice. Manny and Diego didn't bother to look, but Sid did. Inside the frozen ice was an alien saucer. Sid's eyes widened as he looked upon the giant spaceship stuck in the ice.

The baby, who was riding on Manny's shoulders, turned and looked at the ship, and gave a Vulcan salute. "Would you keep up, please?" asked Manny. "It's hard enough to keep track of one baby."

Manny set the baby down on ice, and went over to talk with Diego and Sid about their next move. The baby started sliding down the ice, giggling as he went. The group of three turned and watched the baby slide up the ice, and fly into the air. The baby waved at them right before dropping out of sight.

"AHHHHH!" the group screamed. They ran over to the tunnel and watched as the baby slide down it, squealing and giggling happily. They all dove in after the baby. Diego slid on his stomach, Sid lying on his back, and Manny on his butt. They screamed as the slipped and slid down the tunnel, all chasing after the baby.

The tunnels became a large ice cavern, and the ice slides became ramps. Sid and the baby slid on one ramp, Diego on one ramp, and Manny on one ramp.

They went flying through the air and each went into a tunnel. Sid and the baby went into one, Manny went into one, and Diego went into one.

Sid slid behind the baby, using his hands to move faster. "Whoo-hoo!" he cheered. "I gotcha!" he grabbed the baby and held him over his head. But a hole came in front of Sid and he fell down, dropping the baby.

Sid flew through the tunnel, went down another and landed on top of Manny, who was now riding on his stomach.

…

Diego pulled out one of his knives and stuck it into the ice, but that didn't even stop him from going. He yelled as he pulled his knife out of the ice and quickly sheathed it as he fell down a large ice cavern, landing on the ice and grabbing Manny's leg so that it looked like he was skiing behind Manny.

Sid looked ahead and saw a giant block of ice in front of them. He leaned down so that his face was next to Manny's. "Captain!" he shouted in a mock Scottish accent. "Iceberg ahead!" Manny looked up and yelled as they collided with the ice. They stopped, but the ice started cracking and soon, they were moving again, this time they were riding on the ice.

The ice moved across a bunch of sharp icicles, running through and being shredded by it. By the time they reached the other side, the ice was shredded into nothing but flecks of snow and they were safely on the other side.

But it wasn't over yet; they soon found themselves sliding down a series of slides with the baby still ahead of them. Sid used his hands to propel himself towards the baby and tried to grab him, but the baby sped ahead. "Darn!" grunted Sid.

Suddenly, the baby went up a ramp and went flying through the air. Manny watched the baby fly through the air and turned around so he could catch him. Sid looked ahead and yelled as he and Diego headed towards a wall of ice. Sid flew through the wall, leaving a hole, and was followed by Diego, who left his own hole in the wall.

Manny reached out his hands and caught the baby. Sid and Diego poked their heads out of the hole and screamed as Manny collided with the ice wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall, and causing a makeshift avalanche.

…

Manny, Sid, and the baby sat there, with snow on their heads, looking like makeshift hats. Diego leaped out of a pile of snow in excitement. "Whoo, Yeah!" he cheered, punching Manny in the shoulder. "Who's up for round two?!"

Manny looked at Diego with a stern look. Diego excitement fled and he went back to his cool, normal self. "Tell the kid to be more careful." He muttered. Sid got up and brushed the snow off of his head; Manny got up and brushed the snow of his head and the baby's.

"Well, that was fun." said Manny, sarcastically, handing Sid the baby. "I wonder what's next in line for us."


	11. Chapter 11: Memories and Lava

Chapter 11

The group continued walking through the ice caverns, which then turned into tunnels of stone. They kept walking until they entered a large cavern.

The walls of caverns were littered with makeshift drawings and paintings. "Whoa!" breathed Sid in surprise. They all walked around, looking at the cave paintings with awe. Sid walked over to a cave painting of Tigers hunting antelope.

"Hey look, Tigers!" he said excitedly. "Yeesh!" the baby started whimpering. Sid held him closer. "Oh, it's okay." He assured the baby. "See, the tigers are just playing tag with the antelope." He looked at one picture, a tiger was sinking its teeth into the carcass of an antelope, and blood was spraying everywhere. "With their teeth." He said quietly.

Diego came up to Sid from behind with one of his knives drawn. "Hey, Sid… I'm a Tiger and you're an Antelope, let's play tag… You're it!" he pressed the knife to Sid's neck. Sid chuckled nervously as Diego sheathed his knife.

"Where are all the kids?" asked Sid, walking over to another cave painting. "You know, you can never find that many kids in cave paintings." He scanned another painting and saw a giant on one. "Hey look Manny, a giant!"

"Ooh." Manny said in mock wonder. "Somebody pinch me." He began walking out of the cave. Sid set down the baby and Diego came over for a closer look. Sid moved in closer on the painting, studying it. "Hey this big guy looks just like you." Manny stopped and turned around. "Aww, he's got a family, and he's happy. Look, he's playing with his kid." Manny walked over to the painting and a grief stricken look crossed his face.

"See, Manny, that's your problem, that what you giants are supposed to do." continued Sid. "Find a She-Giant, have little baby giants and…" Diego clasped his hand around Sid's mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Why?" asked Sid, muffled. He then understood and stopped talking. Diego let go of his mouth. Manny stood there, staring at the paintings, as the painful memories of his past started flooding his head. He remembered what it was like when he had a family, and the day he lost everything.

….

 _It was a bright and normal day as Manny and family went about their day on their farm. He sat on the porch, watching his wife was hanging laundry. His young son ran out the door and headed off to play. Manny quickly caught his son, who was running to join his friends, by the arm and pulled him into a quick hug. He then patted his son on the head and sent him on the way. He got up from his chair, walked over to his wife and put his arms around her lovingly, and they kissed._

 _Manny's son was running through the fields when he heard rumbling noises. He looked up and screamed in fear and ran back. The evil villagers who had wanted Manny's land were riding in a tank and carrying spears. They were going to take that land even if it killed them._

 _Manny and his wife were heading inside when they heard their son screaming. Manny watched in the distance as the tank was chasing after his son. "Quick! Get to the barn!" he said to his wife quickly. The wife nodded with fear and panic in her eyes and ran to the barn, with her son close behind her. Manny went inside and pulled out a war hammer out of the pantry. He ran forward towards the villagers._

 _He swung the hammer over his head and brought it down on one of the villager's head, landing with a sickening crunch. He looked at the dead villager, his skull cracked wide opened from the blow with the hammer, and blood oozing out. Manny ran forward towards another villager and started pounding him. The evil villagers surrounded him and threw spears at him, cutting into his flesh like knives and leaving several cuts and scars and lacerations on his arms and body. Manny heard screaming and looked over at the barn._

 _The villagers were forcing his wife and son into the barn, and one of them carried gasoline and matches. Manny's face went ice cold and he ran forward, knocking villagers down like bowling pins, but the villagers forced him back with their spears and some even leapt onto him, forcing him to his knees. Manny watched in horror as they lit the barn and it was engulfed in flames, with his wife and son inside it, screaming and crying and yelling. Manny shouted a loud "NO!" as he was hit with a lead pipe and fell to the ground, knocked out._

…..

Tears came to Manny's eyes as he stared at the picture of him and his family. Sid gulped nervously and Diego breathed quietly as they watched Manny.

Manny sat down on a rock, his head in his hands. He tried his best not to cry, but the emotion was too much for him. Sid and Diego were probably watching him, but he didn't care.

Manny felt something against his leg, and looked up. The baby was holding onto his leg for support. The baby two steps away from his leg and was about to fall, when Manny caught him.

Manny lifted up the baby and held close to him, and the baby hugged his chest. Manny smiled and rested his head lightly on the baby's head, tears pouring out of his eyes.

…..

Sid sniffed, wiped a booger off his nose and brushed it on the sleeve of Diego's jacket. Diego looked over at him with a disgusted but funny look, which caused Sid to wipe the sleeve of Diego's jacket with his elbow, quickly.

Manny set the baby on his shoulders and they exited the cave, followed by Sid. Diego sat there, looking at the cave painting. He felt sorry for Manny, and he started to wonder if what he was going to do was right. He nodded and left the cave, jogging after Manny and Sid.

…

The villagers had traveled long and weary miles, but the leader would not give up the search for his son. He looked around the ice, trying to see the way. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. The second in command was standing beside him. "We have traveled for three days and no sign of him. I think it's best if head to glacier pass instead of half peak."

The village leader knew that his son was probably gone, and decided that it would be best for him and the others to head to glacier pass. He nodded. The second in command turned around, shouted a command, and the villagers started heading towards half peak.

The Village leader looked at the necklace in his hands. Maybe they would find his son on the way to glacier pass. He sighed, and walked sadly in the back of the group. The search was over, and the baby was gone. Or so they thought….

...

"Well, will you look at that." said Manny, pointing at the giant temple in the middle of the half peak town. "Diego actually did it. There's half peak. Next stop, the glacier pass." He looked over at Diego. "How could I ever have doubted you?" Manny asked.

"You couldn't." Diego smiled. "Did you hear that, little fella?" Sid asked the baby, who was riding on Manny's shoulders. "You're almost home."

Sid felt something hot on his feet and stopped. He looked down and saw his footprints burning red. "My feet are burning." He inquired.

"Do I have to get a news flash every time your body does something?" Diego asked annoyed. "He wants attention, ignore him." said Manny. They continued walking, and Sid's feet started burning again. "Seriously!" he shouted. "My feet are really… HOT!" he jumped up and ran after Manny and Diego. Suddenly, there was a rumbling. "Tell me that was your stomach." said Manny. Diego shushed him and put his ear to the ground. "I hear it." he said.

"I'm sure it was just thunder." suggested Sid. Diego got up and brushed himself off. "From underground?" he asked. They heard a loud cracking noise. Suddenly, a giant geyser of lava spurted out behind them. The group yelled and started running.

They dodged several lava geysers and ran across the ice. Suddenly the ice broke off, and they were stuck on a bridge of ice over a river of lava. Diego, who was running behind Manny, stopped when a piece of the ice bridge fell into the pit, separating him from the others.

"Come on, keep up with me!" said Sid, who was running in place on the ice. "I would if you were moving!" shouted Manny; they had no time to play around. Sid stopped running.

Diego backed up, took a running start, and leapt across the pit of lava. Sid watched as Diego soared through the air and landed behind Manny. "Wow, I wish I could jump like that." wished Sid.

"Wish granted!" Manny picked Sid up by his sweatshirt and sent him flying across the pit of lava and onto the cliff. Diego looked down at the river of lava. "Come on, Move Faster!" he barked.

"Have you noticed the river of lava?!" Manny asked. Manny watched as the ice started burning and he knew he had to jump. He looked at the baby, who clutched his side tightly. Manny leapt through the air and landed on the ice, which caused it to crack.

Diego breathed quickly. Oh boy, he thought. He backed up, took a running start, and jumped through the air. He landed halfway on the ice, and was left hanging onto it. Manny turned around and saw Diego hanging there. He ran over to Sid. "Hold Pinky!" he shouted, handing Sid the baby.

Manny threw off his sweatshirt and then shimmed cautiously on the ice. He took his sweatshirt and threw it towards Diego, still holding onto it by the sleeve. "Grab the shirt!" he shouted. Diego reached for the shirt, when the ice broke. Manny jumped forward, slid on the ice by his stomach, and grabbed Diego by the arm. Sid's mouth dropped opened as he watched Manny try to pull Diego up.

Diego's nails dug into Manny's arm, and he winced. He heard the ice cracking and swung Diego around, sending him flying to safety. He heard the ice crack and then he fell. "MANNY!" shouted Sid. Manny yelled as he plummeted towards the lava.

Diego's mouth dropped opened. Suddenly, Manny came flying back up, propelled by the steam the ice created. He went flying through the air and landed on the ground with a giant KA-THUMP!

Sid ran over to Manny's side. "Manny! Are you okay?!" he put down the baby. "Come on, say something, anything!" he heard Manny mumble something.

"What?!" Sid asked. "I can't hear you!" "You're standing on my arm!" said Manny. Sid quickly retracted his foot from Manny's arm, and Manny sighed.

"You're okay!" shouted Sid, trying to help Manny up. Diego got up and went over to help Manny up. "Why did you do that?" he asked, grabbing Manny's arm and pulling him up. "You could have been burned, trying to save me."

Manny brushed himself. "That's what you do in a family. You look out for each other." Diego handed Manny his sweatshirt. "Well, thanks."

Manny pulled on his sweatshirt. "No problem." He replied. Sid picked up the baby. "I don't know about you guys, but we are strangest group I've ever seen."

They continued walking. Diego hung in the back of them, his conscience guilty. Manny had risked his life trying to save him. And now he, Sid, and the baby were gonna be killed by the time they reached the temple of half peak. He sighed, shook his head of the thoughts, and ran up to join Manny and Sid.


	12. Chapter 12: Lord of The Flames

Chapter 12

Soto stood on the balcony of the temple, leaning on his sword and looking out of his binoculars, scanning the abandoned town and the wastelands for Diego and the group, but no sign of them. He growled, put his binoculars down on a stool, and stalked back into the main room of the temple. Zeke, Oscar, and Lenny sat on crates in the main room, discussing about killing the giant.

Zeke cackled manically and ran his hands over his knife. "I can't wait to sink this into that Giant!" he shouted, jumping up and stabbing at air. Soto walked over to Zeke and smacked him. Zeke recoiled from being slapped on the head.

"No one touches the giant until I get that baby!" he growled, stalking back and forth. Zeke watched him stalk back and forth, and then his thoughts went back to killing the giant. "First, I'll slice his scalp off. I'll make into a wig and wear it proudly!" he laughed.

Lenny growled. "Will you knock it off?!" he asked angrily. "I'm itching for a fight!" But Zeke ignored him. "Then with his sweatshirt, I'll cut it and make into a poncho, and then I will…"

"I told you to knock it off!" shouted Lenny, picking up a wooden stick and swinging it over his head, ready to bring down on Zeke, who yelped and hid behind Oscar. Soto came up from behind and grabbed Lenny's stick, pulling out of his hands.

"Save your energy!" he ordered, throwing away the stick. "Giants don't go down easy." He unsheathed his knife and started walking towards Lenny, followed by Zeke and Oscar. Lenny gulped and started backing up.

"There's only one way you can defeat a giant." growled Soto. "First, you must back him into a corner." Lenny backed into a corner, shaking and nervous. "Cut off his retreat," Soto grabbed Lenny's shirt and pulled him forward. "And while you three have it trapped, I'll go for the throat." He put the back of the blade of his knife to Lenny's throat, and Lenny gulped. Soto smiled evilly, let Lenny go, and walked back out to the balcony.

…..

Manny, Diego, and Sid trudged through the blizzard. The blizzard was hard and cold, and the baby was freezing. "Guys, we have to get this kid out of the wind!" shouted Manny. They trudged to a small cave. "How much further?" asked Manny.

Diego looked outside the cave and calculated how far it was going to take. "Three miles." He replied. Manny groaned and placed the baby on a rock. "I'm beat. We'll get there in the morning."

They heard scratching and turned around. Sid was scratching something out on a rock. "What are you doing?" asked Diego. "I'm putting myself on the map!" replied Sid. He stood back to admire his creation. Diego gave it a funny look. The drawing was a crude depiction of Sid.

Manny snorted. "Hey, make it more realistic and draw him lying down!"

"And make his teeth more craggily." suggested Diego. Manny took the piece of ice from Sid's hand and drew ugly teeth on Sid's picture. "Perfect." chuckled Diego.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Sid laughed sarcastically. "I forgot how to laugh!" he rudely took the ice from Manny's hand and scratched out his drawing. Suddenly, sparks came from the ice and landed on a pair of twigs. A small fire started burning. Manny and Diego looked at Sid with surprised looks. "I'm a genius!" Sid shouted and kissed the chalk.

….

Pretty soon, a fire was burning, and the group was enjoying themselves. Sid danced around the fire. "From now on, you'll have to refer to me as, Sid!" he struck an action pose. "Lord of the flames!" he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Lord of the flames!" called Manny. "You're pant leg is on fire." Sid looked down at his pant leg, and a look of horror crossed his face. "AHHH!" he shouted, running around, trying to put out the fire. Diego grabbed Sid by the back of the pants and pulled him into the snow beside him, putting out the fire.  
"Ohh, thank you!" exclaimed Sid. "From now on, I knight you, Diego…" "The lord of touch me, and you're dead!" said Diego. Sid yelped in fear. "I'm just kidding, you little knucklehead!" Diego laughed, putting Sid in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Hey lovebirds." said Manny. Diego stopped giving Sid noogies. "Look at this." Diego let go of Sid and they watched what Manny was looking at. The baby was walking on his own, without any support from Manny.

"I don't believe it." said Sid, he looked over at Diego. Diego looked back at him with a somewhat amused face. They continued watching the baby. Sid got up. "Come here, little guy." He said, trying to direct the baby to come to him. "Come to Uncle Sid!"

The baby turned around however. "No, this way." said Sid. The baby started walking towards Diego. "No, go to him." said Diego, trying to make the baby go to Sid. But the baby continued walking towards him. "Go to him." he said a little bit louder.

Diego was going to get up to move away, but the kid fell on his feet. He held onto to Diego's leg. "Uh, fine." He said. "Good job. Uh, keep doing whatever your doing." He lightly pushed the kid away from him.

"Look at that." said Sid. "The little guy's growing up." The baby fell down backwards and yawned. "Alright, sleep time, kid." said Manny, picking up the baby. He walked off to the cave.

"Mind if I sleep here?" asked Sid, sitting down beside Diego. They watched as Manny lied down in the cave. "You know, Diego, I never had a friend that would risk his life for me."

"Yeah, Manny's a good man." Diego replied. "It's amazing how much he's done for the both of us." "I agree." said Sid. "Well, tomorrow we go through the town of half peak and then to glacier pass. What do want to do once this grand adventure is over?"

Diego thought about that for a minute. "I don't know, probably get back to my old life."

"Oh." said Sid. "Well, good night." He lied down and turned over. At least he didn't do that annoying relaxing thing, Diego thought. "Oh, what am I going to do?" Diego asked himself.

"I can't bring myself to hurt these guys, and the guilt is piling on me like a dead weight. Should I help these guys or should I stick with Soto, who's been my only family ever since I was young?" he could have gone on for a while, but he decided to go to sleep. He lied back and closed his eyes, and soon, he was sleeping.

…..

The next morning, Diego was in deep thought as he cleaned his sword with a rag. "Hey, Diego?" called Manny. "You ready?" Diego jolted out of his thoughts and looked over at Manny. "Yeah, I'm ready!" he replied.

He sheathed his swords, put the rag in his pocket, and walked over to Manny. Time was running out, and soon, the decision would have to be made. But what would he choose, Soto and the gang, or Manny and Sid?


	13. Chapter 13: Diego's Confession and Plan

Chapter 13

The group walked through the abandoned town of half peak. "Alright, let's get you all cleaned up." said Sid, who was holding the baby. "I mean, what's your father going to say if you come home all nasty and squishy like this?" he licked his hand and started rubbing the baby with his hand.

"Okay, a little bit there, that looks good." He said while cleaning the baby. "A little bit here." He was about to clean the baby's nose, when Manny stopped him. "He cleans up nice, doesn't he?" he asked, trying to get Sid off the subject of cleaning.

"I think he's starting to look like me. Hey, Diego, what do you think?" Sid asked. Diego looked around; he was expecting the gang to show up anytime.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He inquired, trying to find a way so that he could bring the baby to Soto without a fight.

"Why not?" asked Sid. "Because if we save him, he'll grow up and become a hunter, probably like his father." replied Diego. "And who do you think he will hunt?"

"Maybe because we save him, he won't hunt you." The baby poked Sid in the nose. "Ow!"

"Yeah, and maybe he'll grow grubby hair and bad teeth and call you mama!" Diego grumbled loudly. Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. "What's up?" asked Manny. "Nothing." replied Diego. "Let go, I'm freezing my butt off." They continued on their way.

….  
Diego walked behind the group, deep in thought. He looked up and saw Oscar sitting on top of a roof, looking out at Diego. He disappeared and Diego knew that he was on his way to tell Soto. Diego stopped and thought about his situation.

"Hey Diego, you frozen back there?" Manny called to him. Diego thought about the situation. He thought about how kind Manny and Sid had been to him while they were traveling and how Manny had saved his life… he couldn't let Soto kill them and get the baby, not like this!

"Get down!" Diego shouted as he ran towards Manny and Sid. "What?" asked Sid. "Huh?" asked Manny. Diego shushed them. "Get down and follow me!" he whispered. He led them behind the houses of the cities and they hid in an abandoned house.

"What's going on?" asked Sid. "At the temple of half peak…" he hesitated. "There's an ambush, waiting for you." "WHAT?" Sid asked, surprised. "What do you mean, ambush?" asked Manny.

Diego sighed and took off his rucksack. "The leader told me to lead you guys here so that he could kill you guys. I am part of The Sabers and here is my proof!" He reached in and pulled out his 'Saber' necklace.

Manny's rage burnt inside of him. "You… You set us up!" he growled. "It was my job!" replied Diego, putting the necklace back in the bag. "I was supposed to get the baby, but then I met you guys and I couldn't bring myself to kill you." "So you brought home for DINNER!" shouted Manny, burning with rage. "That's it, you're out of the group!" said Sid.

"I'm sorry." Diego apologized. Manny grabbed Diego by the neck and held him against the wall. "No you're not!" he growled. "Not yet!"

"Look!" Diego choked. "I can help you!" "Stay close, Sid!" said Manny. "We'll have to fight our way out!"

"You can't!" replied Diego. "The group's too strong, you have to trust me!"

"Trust you?!" Manny couldn't believe that they could trust him after what he had done. "Why in the world should we trust you?!"

"Because I'm your only chance!" replied Diego. Manny looked at him for a few seconds and then let him go. Diego fell against the wall, coughing and breathing. "What's your plan?" asked Manny.

….

The Sabers waited near the steps of the temple of half peak. Diego approached them. "Hello, ladies." He said gravely. "Well, Well, Well, look who decided to show up." said Oscar.

"Diego." said Soto, appearing out of the shadows. "I was wondering when you would show up. I was beginning to worry."

"No need to worry." Diego leaned on a wall beside Zeke. "In exactly two minutes, your thirst for vengeance will be cured."

"Very nice." Soto smiled. Suddenly, Zeke started going berserk. "I see the kid!" he shouted. Sid was a couple of miles away, trudging through the snow, carrying a bundle in his hands. "AND HE'S GOT THE BABY!" Zeke was going mental.

"Don't give away our position until I see the giant." ordered Soto. "He's the one I want to surprise." Zeke walked out to get a better look at Sid, yelping like a dog. Diego grabbed Zeke by the back of his shirt. "You want to maul something, don't you Zeke?" he asked. Zeke nodded. "I wanna maul!" he shouted.

"Then go get him!" said Diego, letting go of Zeke's shirt. Zeke screeched and ran out like a Madman. Lenny and Oscar yelled and followed Zeke, who was running at high speed.

"No!" shouted Soto. "I said, wait for the giant!" Diego shrugged. Soto yelled in anger and started running after his group. Diego smiled and walked off to find Manny. Phase one was complete. Now for phase two.

…

Sid trudged through the snow, carrying the bundle in his arms. He saw The Sabers running towards him and turned around to run. Just when it seemed like he was about to be caught, he jumped out of the snow and had a pair of makeshift skis on.

The sabers ran after him, but he started skiing like a professional, doing twirls and tricks through the air. However, he should have watched where he was going. He crashed into a rock, and was stuck on one ski.

He put his flailing foot on the ski and started riding like a snowboard, "Yeah!" he cheered. He started Zigzagging through a bunch of stones. "Salome! Salome, baby!" he shouted cheerfully. "Woo-Hoo!" he shouted. It seemed like he was going to get away, when suddenly, he hit a rock and went flying off the ski, dropping the bundle as he flew through the air.

The bundle landed at the feet of The Sabers. Zeke was about to grab the bundle when Soto pushed him aside. He walked forward, turned the bundle over and found… a Snowman baby?!

"Sorry, fellas!" shouted Sid. "He got a little frostbite!" Soto roared in anger, threw the bundle aside, and pulled out his sword off his back. "Get him!" he shouted.

Sid went running with Zeke, Lenny, and Oscar at his heels. He ducked behind an alley and The Sabers ran past him. They turned the corner and came face-to-face with Manny, who was carrying a log. "Surprise!" Manny shouted. He threw the log at Lenny and Oscar and it sent them flying. Zeke yelped and ran off.

Diego came out of an abandoned house. "Okay, follow me!" ordered Diego. "We'll pick up Sid and get out while we can." They started running when Diego heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Diego!" said Soto, wielding his giant sword. "Let's bring this giant down!" Diego nodded and unsheathed his swords. "You got it, Soto." They both walked forward at Manny, who picked up a wooden beam as protection.

…..

Sid walked through the snow, trying to remember where he hid the baby. He was unaware that he was being followed by a certain crazy assailant. Zeke walked behind him, carrying a his knife, ready to pounce on Sid.

Sid walked up to a mailbox and opened the top. Hiding inside of it was the baby. "There he is." said Sid. Zeke snuck up behind him, inching closer and closer to him.

Sid was about to pick up the baby when he did an imitation of Diego's peek-a-boo. "That's right! 'Where's the baby?'" Sid laughed, obviously not taking point that the baby was trying to tell him that Zeke was behind him.

Sid realized what the baby was trying to tell and wheeled around Zeke leaping at him. Sid grabbed the baby and dodged out of the way; Zeke flew into the mailbox.

Sid jumped up and slammed the lid, trapping Zeke inside of it. "Survival of the fittest?" he asked. "I don't think so!" he and the baby high fived and then headed back to find Manny and Diego.


	14. Chapter 14: Diego Vs Soto

Chapter 14

Diego and Soto walked towards Manny, weapons drawn. It looked like it was going to be a two on one battle. However, Diego had other ideas. He turned around to face Soto.

"What are you doing?!" Soto roared in rage. "Leave… the giant… alone." replied Diego. Soto growled, his second in command had turned on him. Lenny and Oscar came up from behind, carrying chains.

"Fine, I'll take you down first." said Soto. He and Diego walked around in a circle, and then collided. Their weapons clanged as they fought. Diego had twin swords, but Soto had the upper hand with the big sword.

Diego lunged forward and tried to stab him, but Soto dodged. He swung the sword over his head to decapitate Diego, but Diego jumped back and avoided the blow. Soto's giant sword was stuck in the ground.

Soto pulled on his sword as Diego ran forward to attack. Soto pulled his sword out of the ground and blocked Diego's double blade smash.

…..

Manny, on the other hand, was trying to get through to help Diego, but Lenny and Oscar blocked his way. They whipped at him with their chains and attempted to tie it around him, but Manny blocked their attacks. He broke his wooden beam over Lenny's head and kicked Oscar in the jaw, sending him flying. He tried to run over to help Diego, but ended up tripping over Lenny, who grabbed his leg and pulled him back. Manny watched as Soto picked Diego up and threw him against a rock, knocking him out. Soto growled, threw his sword to the ground and pulled out his knife.

Manny fought against Lenny and Oscar, who were forcing him into a corner, just like the plan. Soto walked around his two cohorts, waiting for that exact moment to strike. Diego, dazed and blood dripping from the back of his head, woke up and saw Soto ready to attack.

Manny looked at Soto and swung his fist at him. Soto dodged and leapt into the air, knife ready to dig into Manny's neck. Diego leapt into the air, right in front of Soto, who dug the knife deep into his shoulder. Diego yelled as he fell to icy ground and fainted from pain. Manny looked down and saw his friend, wounded and bleeding.

Sid walked around carrying the baby. The baby squealed in fear as Soto pulled the knife out of Diego's shoulder and was about to bring the finishing blow onto him. He looked over and saw the baby, whose mouth was covered by Sid.

Soto smiled a sadistic smile and started to walk over to Sid and the baby, but Manny delivered a punch which sent Soto flying into the rocks. Sharp icicles above Soto became unhinged and fell towards him. He screamed right before the Icicles went into him, impaling him and killing him.

Lenny and Oscar were in shock, their leader had fallen. Manny looked at the two. "The Sabers are defeated." He announced, walking over to Soto's sword and picking it up. "Beat It!" he shouted.

Lenny and Oscar ran off to find Zeke and run away to somewhere unknown. Manny stuck Soto's sword in the ground, and walked over to Sid.

"Are you and the baby alright?" he asked. "Yeah." Sid replied. "You did it!" Manny tried to smile, but it was no time to celebrate, for Diego was wounded, and probably near death.

….

Manny and Sid walked over to where Diego laid. The snow around his back had become a deep crimson color. He was in bad shape; the back of his head was cut and his shoulder had a deep wound in it. Diego opened his eyes weakly.

"Some team we were, huh?" he asked, his voice almost as quiet as a whisper. "Were?" asked Manny, kind of surprised. "Come on, you're still part of our team."

Diego sighed. "I'm sorry I set you up." "Ah, you know me." said Sid, setting the baby down near Diego. "I'm too lazy to hold a grudge."

The baby crawled over to Diego and rested a small hand on his forehead. "Hey, knock it off, squirt." Diego spoke quietly. "You have to grow up and be strong, you have take care of Manny, and Sid… especially Sid." He chuckled quietly at his joke, but then he groaned in pain.

"Come on, you can defeat this." said Sid, trying to keep him going. "You're a Hardcore Punk. We'll carry you, come on, what do you say?" Diego sighed. "Come on Diego, Come on." begged Sid. "Tell him he's gonna make it, Manny."

Manny wanted too, he wanted to do it so bad, but he didn't want to lie, especially not to someone who fought like an animal.

"Look," Diego sighed, his strength fading. "You'll have to leave me here. If the villagers make it through glacier pass, you'll never see them again."

"You didn't have to do that." said Diego. Diego looked at him with his eyes locked. "That's what you do in a family, we look… out for each other." He replied. Manny watched as Diego closed his eyes for probably the last time.

Manny picked up the baby, who whimpered. Manny and Sid stood there, looking at Diego. They picked up the body, rested it on a large rock table, and placed his rucksack and swords on the table with him. Manny, Sid, and the baby walked out of half peak, quietly. They would remember Diego, for as long as they lived.


	15. Chapter 15: Father and Son, Diego's Back

Chapter 15

The villagers walked through glacier pass, the journey having been long and perilous. The villager leader watched as his people walked through the pass. He knelt down and place the necklace on the ground. His son was gone, but he would be remembered. The villager leader walked through the pass and….

He heard footsteps and turned around. He saw a giant and a kid walking towards him. The village leader looked at the two humans in front of him strangely. "Is this the father?" asked Sid. "I think so." Manny replied. "Well, then…" he reached around to pick the baby off of his shoulders.

The villager leader aimed his spear at him, feeling threatened. Manny reached forward and tried to pull the spear away from him, but the villager held on to his spear. Manny was soon caught in a tug of war over the spear.

One of the villagers turned around and saw the villager leader being "attacked" by Manny. "Hey, the leader needs help!" he shouted. The villagers readied their spears and ran forward, shouting war cries.

Manny pulled the spear away from him and handed it to Sid. Then he reached around to grab the baby. The village leader looked at his fellow warriors running towards Manny, spears ready. Sid held the spear up and closed his eyes tight, scared to death.

Manny lifted the baby off of his shoulders for the leader to see. A look of relief and joy crossed his face. He heard his fellow villagers coming to attack and ran out to stop them. "Stop, their friendly!" he shouted. The villagers stopped, and Sid fainted from the shock. The villager turned around to face Manny, who held the baby in his grasp. He put the baby down and village leader knelt down with arms open.

His infant son walked over to his father and he picked him up and hugged him. The baby was reunited! "If only you're mother was here." He said quietly, his son's little hand touching his chin.

Sid and Manny watched the scene, and then they began walking. Sid picked up the spear and carried it with him. "Well, I'm not going without a souvenir." He said to Manny. Manny just chuckled quietly and patted Sid on the shoulder.

They heard the baby fussing and went back to say goodbye. The baby walked over to Sid, who picked him up and hugged him.

"Don't forget about us, okay?" asked Sid. He handed the baby gently to Manny. "And we won't forget about you." said Manny, who hugged the baby gently. He handed the baby back to the village leader.

The leader looked down and saw the necklace. He picked it up and handed it to Manny. The necklace looked tiny in his hand. He looked at the villager leader and nodded in respect. The villagers then started for glacier pass.

"Goodbye!" said Sid, sniffling. "Goodbye! Bye!" "Sid…" said Manny, resting his hand on Sid's shoulder. "Don't make it harder than it already is."

The baby did the impression of the peek-a-boo trick. "Yeah, that's right!" said Sid, doing the same thing. "'Where's the baby?'"

Manny shrugged. "Come on, Sid, let's head south." Manny started walking when his eye caught something that made him smile.

A familiar friend was trudging his way up the snow bank… Diego! He had survived! His head and shoulder were bandaged, but he could still walk. He still had his rucksack and swords and knives, but around his neck was his necklace and Soto's necklace, and on his back, underneath his rucksack, was Soto's sword.

He looked at the baby, did the 'Where's the baby?' game he had done when they first began the mission, and then waved goodbye. The baby and his father had crossed over. "Bye!" said Sid, still sniffling. "Save your breath, Sid." said Diego. "You know they're already gone."

Sid perked up and turned around. "Diego?!" he shouted joyfully and running towards him. "You're okay!" "I'm alive, aren't I?" he asked. Sid ran forward and tackled him. "You're okay!" he shouted joyfully. "I could kiss you!" he kissed Diego on the head, but realized he was kissing his hair, and stopped to clean out his mouth.

Manny walked over. "Welcome back partner. You want me to carry you?" "No thanks." declined Diego. "I'm still trying to hold on to whatever dignity I got left." "You're hanging with us now, buddy." said Sid. "Dignity's got nothing to do with it. But I'll take that lift."

"Sure, climb aboard!" replied Manny, tying the necklace around his neck. Sid climbed onto Manny's shoulders. "Yee-haw!" he cheered. Diego laughed joyfully as he reached into his rucksack, pulled out his bandanna, and put it on his forehead, over his bandage. They began walking.

"This is gonna be the greatest migration ever." said Sid. "I'll show guys my old Jacuzzi. It's really great. But you know, this ice age is starting to wear me down. I could really go for a global warming." "Oy." said Manny. "Keep dreaming." chuckled Diego. The three walked off into the sunset, onto another great adventure.

 **THE END**


	16. Coming Soon

**Thank You for reading the humanized version of Ice Age! Join us next time for "Ice Age: The Meltdown, Humanized!"**


End file.
